La sesión de fotos
by blossom-inverse
Summary: Si te gustó Slayers tras las cámaras, ahora puedes leer la segunda parte!


SLAYERS TRAS LAS CÁMARAS  
  
La sesión de fotos

  
  
Otro gran día ha comenzado y el reparto espera impaciente lo que diga el productor, que a estas alturas ya entra por la puerta. 

Productor: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo os va? 

Amelia aburrida: Llegas tarde 

Amelia piensa: ¡Qué petardazo! 

Productor aterrorizado: ¡Pe- pero Amelia¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A TU TRAJE?!!!! 

Amelia en la inopia: ¿Esto? ¡Son unos pequeños ajustes! 

Productor desquiciado: ¿AJUSTES, PEQUEÑOS? ¡¡¡¡¡PERO SI LO HAS DESTROZADO!!! 

Vale, ya lo describo: pues poca cosa, le ha cortado las mangas, lo ha teñido de negro, ha sustituido los pantalones por una mini falda y las antiguas botas verdes, ahora son botas negras hasta las rodillas, casi nada. 

En estas entra el director. 

El Dire: ¡¡¡¡AMELIA!!!! HAS DESTROZADO EL TRAJE 

Lina que acaba de salir de su camerino: Amelia, tía. ¡Cómo se sale! Por cierto hace cinco minutos ya que pedí mi descafeinado. ¿Y dónde demonios se ha metido el maquillador? 

Director: Bueno chicos, hoy tendré descanso, me acaban de comunicar que tenéis la sesión de fotos dentro de diez minutos en el estudio fotográfico de enfrente. 

Todos: ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉ? ¡¡¡¡Bien!!!! 

Dire: Hala, hasta mañana chicos, portaos bien, ¿Eh? 

Productor: Creo que debería estar usted presente jefe, así podría dirigir las posturas, etc. 

Dire: ¿QUÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉ´? Tú quieres que me dé algo, ¿no? 

Produ : Exagerado  
  
  


Ya en el otro plató todos están reunidos en torno al fotógrafo. 

Fotógrafo teniendo en cuenta su plumazo *: Ois, chicos, venga, vamos empezar. O sea, ¡no, no, pro que no! Ese decorado no puede ir ahí. Charles, cariño venga eso, cámbialo. Empieza Lina. Venga guapa, ponte allí, eso es. Charles, guapetón ve trayendo la palmera... 

Vemos a una Lina en bikini que al apoyarse contra la palmera se cae hacia atrás porque era de cartón. 

Lina: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Fotógrafo: Uis, olvidé decírtelo, no te preocupes guapa: MAQUILLADORA!!! Amelia guapísima, vete preparando para tus fotos. Ponte un vestido chino con falda muy corta. Y tú Zel, mmm a ver, ¿te falta mucho para acabar con el maquillaje? 

Zelgadis algo aburrido: no.. no mucho 

Entonces vemos como Xellos se pone unas lentillas moradas y se coloca en otro decorado. 

Zelgadis: no es justo, él se pone unas lentillas y va listo, pero a mí me faltan aún dos horas... Qué papel más complicado. 

Director en la inopia: ¡Sí! Aburrirse es una pasada. Esto es vida ahhhh 

Gourry haciendo que el Dire pegue un bote: ¡Oiga jefe! ¿No cree que el flash de las cámaras podría estropear mi delicada piel de alguna manera? 

Director: ¿Y YO QUÉ NARICES SÉ? ¡¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS HOMBRE!! 

Amelia que ya se ha vestido y maquillado pasa por delante de Zelgadis muuuuuy insinuante: Ey Zel, ¿Aún te queda mucho para acabar? 

Zel: Puff, sí. Normalmente no nos entretenemos en colocar las piedras perfectamente, pero como voy a salir sin camisa... 

Amelia decepcionada: ¡Jo! Tenía planes para hacer tiempo...  
  
Dos horas después:  
  
Fotógrafo consultando el planning: bien, ahora nos toca... ¡Fotos por grupos! 

Bien los primeros serán: Lina, Amelia y Zel. 

A Zel se le oye al fondo: a mí todavía me falta un rato!!!! 

Fotógrafo: Bien, entonces tendrá que ser Xellos. 

Gourry: ¿Y por qué no yo? 

Fotógrafo: Porque a ti te quiero sacar con Lina y Zelgadis, no con Amelia, ¿entiendes? 

Gourry: Si tengo que ser sincero, mmm: ¡No! No lo entiendo. 

Fotógrafo: Cosas de las revistas. Después te toca a ti, no te apures ¿eh cariño?. 

Gourry: O.O  
  
Ya colocados los tres...  
  
Fotógrafo: Bien quiero a Lina y Xellos juntos... Bien, Xellos, pásale la mano por la cintura. 

Xellos aprovechando un poquito: ¿Asi? 

Lina: Ejem, Xellos, no, ese es mi trasero... 

Xellos disimulando: ¡Ah claro! Pues es verdad.. je je que tontería, como no me había dado cuenta... 

Lina: No cambiarás, ¿no desistirás nunca de intentar ligar conmigo? 

Xellos con sonrisa burlona: ¡Eso es un secreto! 

Lina exasperada: ¡No te metas tanto en el papel! 

Fotógrafo: Ey, tortolitos, dejad ya de tontear y poneos serios. 

Lina y Xellos se sonrojan hasta la punta de las orejas. 

Xellos le murmura: Qué pillada, ¿eh? 

Fotógrafo: A ver, Amelia, tú ponte a la izquierda de Xellos y abrázale. 

Amelia algo desconforme: ¿Así vale? 

Xellos: tampoco con tanto deseo muchacha, ya sé que te apasiono pero... PLAFFFF 

Amelia: ¡¡¡¡ESTOY HASTA LOS ******* DE ESTE PERVERTIDO!!!! 

Xellos: No sabes aguantar una broma Amelia, jo... 

Fotógrafo, venga, ahora no os mováis... ¡PERFECTA!  
  
Otras dos horas más tarde...  
  
Fotógrafo: Quiero unas fotos de Zelgadis ya, no puedo esperar más o acaban ya ese maldito maquillaje o me largo. 

Entonces empieza a recoger las cosas y aparece Zelgadis todo feliz: Jefe, Ya he acabado!!! 

Fotógrafo: Menos mal. Deberían pegarte las piedras con super glue. 

Zelgadis: Pues van con Loctitte. 

Fotógrafo pensando: ¿No es lo mismo? Fotógrafo frustrado: Bieeeeen vale, ponte allí. ¿Ves la palmera caída? Pues siéntate encima 

Zelgadis: ¡Sí hombre, y que se rompa y me la pego! No te jode..., como no es de cartón... 

Fotógrafo: Déjate de sarcasmos, esa es de verdad.. 

Zelgadis: O.o  
  
Después de las fotos con Zelgadis llega el momento de la foto de grupo:  
  
Fotógrafo: venga, venga, todos juntos... eso es: ¡Lina, Gourry! En el centro, eso un poco abrazados. Así más cerca, ahí. Que nadie se mueva. Entonces, Amelia que estaba subida en una caja atrás del todo, pierde el equilibrio y hace efecto dominó con el resto. Resultado de la foto: todos cayéndose y el fotógrafo desquiciado tirándose de los pelos.  
  
Lina aún posando, ahora con un vestido de cuero negro: Oiga jefe, ¿y si lanzo un Fire Ball para que se vea lo poderosa que soy? 

Fotógrafo: Cierto, muy buena idea, niña. 

El Dire que lo ha oído, sale corriendo como un loco desde la otra punta del estudio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO LO HAGAS DESTROZARÁS TODOOOOOOOOOOO 

Demasiado tarde, Lina ya lo había conjurado y el estudio se vino abajo. El Fotógrafo consigue salir de entre los escombros.

Fotógrafo horrorizado al verse lleno de polvo: Nunca más, no vuelvo a trabajar con adolescentes. 

Zelgadis aplastado por Gourry: Jo, ahora que había acabado de salir de maquillaje... 

Fotógrafo: MIERDA LLEGO TARDE A CHUECA! Y LA PARADA DEL METRO ESTÁ A DOS KILÓMETROS DE AQUÍ. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. 

Director: Jo ahora que habíamos arreglado el anterior estudio... ayyyyyyyyyyy. Entonces alguien entra por la puerta. Hombre: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Sr. Kanzaka? Vengo de parte de unos estudios de grabación para firmar el contrato de la película hentai de Slayers... 

La voz de todos los actores sale de algún lugar bajo los cascotes: ¡¡¡¡¡Y UNA MIERDA VAMOS A HACER UNA PELI PORNO!!!!! 

Amelia débilmente: Yo si quiero. 

El resto: ¡¡¡AMELIA!!! 

Amelia protestando: vale, vale, jo, era mi gran oportunidad El hombrecillo se acojona y se larga echando patas.  
  
N d A: * para el que no lo sepa: plumazo se dice a aquél que habla muy de o sea, sí, etc. Y Chueca es una parada de metro en el centro de Madrid. Es una zona llena de Homosexuales.


End file.
